Acoustic filters are used to dampen pulsation vibration in fluid flow systems, such as those using pumps to move fluid through piping. It has been the practice, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,559 to Everett, to provide an internal flow element within a vessel arranged to divide and recombine flowing fluids to offset and cancel pulsations. This has been accomplished by defining separate flow paths through element of differing lengths. The element are supported in the acoustic filter vessel by transverse bulkheads welded to or integral with the vessel wall.